generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Robo Bobo
For the episode of the same name, see "Robo Bobo (episode)" Genius intellect Laser pistols Missile launchers |Row 4 title = First Appearance |Row 4 info = "Robo Bobo" |Row 5 title = Last Appearance |Row 5 info = "Riddle of the Sphinx" |Row 6 title = Portrayed By |Row 6 info = John DiMaggio }} Robo Bobo is a robot made by Bobo Haha to replace himself while on his "Bobo time". 2.05, "Robo Bobo" History Background Bobo Haha claimed that he originally built the robot so that no one would notice he was missing when he went on "Bobo time". Personality wise he designed it to be his exact opposite: kind, helpful, and polite because no one would notice any differences and just be grateful he wasn't being a pain. Season Two Robo Bobo , Robo Bobo's head falls off, revealing he's a robot.]] During one such incident where Bobo needed his Bobo time he left behind his double. Unfortunately Rex discovered his friend's odd behavior and ambushed him, discovering that he had been replaced by the robot. The real Bobo told Rex via a "TV in his butt" about the origins of the android and blackmailed him not to reveal its existence. With this Rex decided to reprogram the robot to behave more like the real Bobo, teaching it how to lie, steal, cheat, and prank and giving it the mentality of "bad is good and good is bad". This backfired during an incident in the Petting Zoo where the robot decided to unleash the EVOs inside as "the ultimate practical joke" and declared himself the "EVO King". The intervention of the real Bobo Haha destroyed the robot on the doors leading out of the Petting Zoo when they went into lockdown. Bobo claimed that the robot was built by an old enemy who wished to destroy him and those closest to him, covering both Rex's and his own involvement in the entire incident. He later told Rex that he owed him a new robot. Season Three Back in Black During Rex's six month absence, Providence used a rather inhumane policy of dealing with EVOs, namely brainwashing them to behave, this included Bobo Haha. However, unknown to Providence, Dr. Holiday had already rebooted the robot and given it a biological upgrade capable of fooling everyone, even the most advanced technology Providence had to offer. It was also immune to Caesar's brainwashing machine. Leaving behind the robot as a mole had its benefit when Rex reappeared and was found by Providence. When Rex was captured by Black Knight's forces, Robo Bobo opened the door and annoyed by their interruption. Using his laser pistols he shot all the agents giving Rex a chance to escape. Assuming that the robot's ruse wasn't discovered after it saved Rex, it continued to work at Providence as a double agent. 3.01, "Back in Black" Riddle of the Sphinx , the original Bobo demands Robo Bobo keep a low profile.]] Robo Bobo was seen accompanying Black Knight who was leading a team to investigate a pyramid in Cairo, Egypt. He later went to talk to the real Bobo Haha but Bobo simply told him to lay low and keep an eye on Providence. Black Knight noticed the Bobo's talking and figured out that the Bobo working at Providence was not the real one and a spy for the defect group. She later appeared inside the Pyramid, carrying Robo Bobo's head which was cut forcefully from its body. She carelessly tossed it in front of the Providence Defect Group where the robot's last words was an apology to Bobo. 3.05, "Riddle of the Sphinx" Personality Prior to Rex's modifications, Robo Bobo and the real Bobo Haha were nothing alike. Robo Bobo was helpful and a good sport with a good attitude towards Providence. After his modifications, he took the motto of the real Bobo too seriously: "Good is bad and bad is good". This led Bobo to not help Rex because "helping was good, and good was bad" and thought that unleashing an angry pregnant Rabbit EVO at Rex was "helping his friend". He also became very power hungry, calling himself "the EVO King" and attempting to unleash every EVO in the Petting Zoo. After being revived, repaired and upgraded by Dr. Holiday, the robot reverted back to his original personality but with a few of the real Bobo's personality traits to shine through to make his act more convincing (such as attending tai-chi lessons with an instructor with "a thing for back hair"). Abilities Unlike the real Bobo Haha, Robo Bobo is more intelligent and, just like the Bobo, wields two laser pistols. Although he possesses two pistols, Robo Bobo has built in weapons such as laser machine guns and a missile launcher. Appearances Season Two * 205. "Robo Bobo" Season Three * 301. "Back in Black" * 304. "Riddle of the Sphinx" Trivia * Dr. Holiday thought that Bobo reverted to his child-entertaining instincts when Robo Bobo was activated. * Bobo told Six that the robot had been sent by a "dude in a purple hat out for revenge to destroy the people closest to him". **This could be a reference to the "Man in a Yellow Hat" from Curious George References Category:Characters Category:Technology Category:Deceased characters Category:Minor characters